Generally, burglarproof or burglar deterrent devices for vehicles include door-locking devices and mechanical locking mechanism associated with the steering column. The mechanical locking mechanism associated with the steering column generally locks the steering shaft of the steering column. This type of mechanism is typically activated and deactivated by the insertion of the key into the ignition.
Typical steering column locking devices comprise a housing that contains the locking components. Within the housing is an electromagnet controlled by a solenoid. Also included is an actuator that has locking tabs that interact with locking slots in the housing. When the actuator's locking tabs engage the locking slots in the housing the ignition and the steering column are withheld from turning. When the proper key is inserted into the ignition and turned, the solenoid produces a signal that activates the electromagnet. The electromagnet attracts an actuator, which in turn pulls the locking tabs out of the locking slots defined in the housing and releases the ignition and the steering column from being locked.
However, there are several drawbacks with the conventional steering and ignition locking device. A strong magnet can be utilized, externally to the steering column, to move the actuator from its locked position. Furthermore, the application of a heavy impact to the conventional locking device can cause the actuator to move, releasing the locked state of the steering column and the ignition.